


Play with fire

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [116]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Raul X Guti 劳古  微卡配罗女装警告！！慎入！！
Relationships: Kaká/Cristiano Ronaldo, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	Play with fire

Cristinao挂着一个扭曲的笑容走进伯纳乌基地，他的手上拎着一个明晃晃的粉色塑料袋，透过薄薄的袋子隐约能看出里面女式长裙的轮廓。

"Maria！"他捏着嗓子叫起来，然后在Guti开枪之前丢下袋子躲到了Kaka身后。

"Jose，不要在基地里面开枪。"Raul跟着走出来，皱着眉头说道。

Guti对着看热闹的Cris竖了一个中指："你少他妈的幸灾乐祸，下一个就轮到你。"

"我猜拳技术可没有Maria小姐那么菜。"Cris仗着Guti不会和Kaka动手，一直缩在Kaka身后。巴西人表面装的无辜躺枪，实际上挺直了腰杆，心甘情愿地给Cris做人肉盾牌。

Guti咬着嘴唇又抬起了枪，被Raul拦住了。卷发男人的声音非常温和："好了，Jose，别跟他计较，再开枪就不像话了。"

他将脸转向Cris，Guti心里宽慰几分，以为队长要训斥Cris了，结果Raul出人意料地扬起了一个笑容："还有，不是Maria小姐，是Gonzalez夫人。"

Jose Guti第一次想杀了自己的对象。

这是一次必须要带女伴的任务，可惜的是偌大的伯纳乌，竟然都是大老爷们，一个女性都找不到。于是他们只能通过猜拳决定。而作为从小到大都没有在这项活动上占到便宜的人，Guti毫不意外地成了最倒霉的那个。

愿赌服输，他最后的挣扎是起码不要自己买女装。

接着Cris竟然自告奋勇表示愿意效劳。

"我们明年能不能招几个女人进来？"Guti背对着Raul努力的把长裙拉到身上，Cris仿佛故意整他似的，给他买了这种风格的衣服，他都怀疑到时候拔枪出来都要撕破裙摆。

"你知不知道现在女特工工资是多少？我们没那么多预算。"Raul看不下去他再折腾那件可怜的裙子，伸手替他拉上了背后的拉链："而且这不是有你在嘛....."

"你已经笑话我一整天了，Rulo。"Guti满脸的不高兴。Raul抱歉地吻了吻他的肩膀，将假发递给他："我在夸你呢。"

我呸，Guti在心里把白眼翻到脚后跟，他猜Raul怕不是要鼓励他头发再养长点，这样还能省去买假发的钱。

等他穿好衣服戴好假发，费了好大劲才挤进据Cris说是到"特殊场所"买来的高跟鞋里。他跺了跺脚，骂了一句："Cris去变装皇后那里买的吧？？"

他回过头，看到Raul脸上神色复杂。

"怎么了？"

话音刚落，他就知道Raul为何看上去有些尴尬。黑发男人本来就比他稍矮一点，现在站在他旁边，简直被压了一个头，还得微微仰头才能和他说话。

在Guti爆发出惊天狂笑之前，Raul赶紧让他把高跟鞋脱了下来。然后从衣柜的某个压箱底的地方挑出一双平跟凉鞋，丢给了Guti。

那双粉色平跟鞋怎么看都是女款，码数却也跟变装皇后穿的似的。

Raul抹了把脸，喃喃说道："在RM，谁还没女装过？"

最后Guti的惊天狂笑还是差点震碎了窗户。

“他怎么女装还这么兴奋？”Cris对这种不要脸精神深表敬佩，好奇地想去推Guti房间的门。而下一秒Guti就打开房门自己走出来了。

伯纳乌基地的人都伸长了脖子去打量着这位身材高挑的金发美女，以及他身边的英俊队长，看热闹的心态一瞬间就被“惊讶”“羡慕”和“我馋他的身子”取代了。

Guti本身就长得清秀，现在随意添了些淡妆，配上这一身女装，确实可以说是雌雄莫辨。尤其是两条堪比模特的白嫩长腿，Raul都忍不住拍了两把：“你是天天刮腿毛么？”

Maria小姐摆出“你很无知”的Bitch face：“我们仙女都不长腿毛的。”

他们这次的任务并不难，Raul和Guti混进晚宴做掉目标，Kaka负责控制住保安，避免惊扰警察，而Cris则黑进监控，保证他们在任何情况下都能安全撤退。

“后勤什么时候还要兼职司机了？”开着车的Cris不爽地问道。

“我还兼职女伴呢，我说什么了吗？”

Guti坐在后座上搭理衣服的边角和假发末梢，时不时问旁边的Raul：“亲爱的，我好看吗。”

穿着整齐西装的男人正在看平板上的任务流程，头也不抬的回答：“好看。” 

“操，你都没看我？？”

Cris实在听不下去Guti那故意捏着嗓子说话的声音了，他都不知道Raul是怎么忍受的，然而他刚想趁着等红灯的时候转头劝他们好自为之，便听见后座上传来明显的亲吻声。

Raul丢开平板，和Guti亲在一起，完全不顾前座还有两个围观群众，亲的那是天雷勾地火，达到了忘我境界。

“在我眼里...“Raul的指腹在他的大腿上打转：”你不这样打扮也很好看。”

Guti的口红被他啃掉了一半，他喘着气把自己从Raul的怀抱里扯出来：“要不是一会还有任务，我真想现在就和你在这做爱。”

崩溃的Cris 终于找回了自己惊掉了的下巴：“这是我的车！我的车！”

任务的目标是个珠宝商，客户的要求也很简单，唯一麻烦的是会场严查非常严格，好在RM每一个人都有一堆假身份。系统扫描过Raul的脸后，负责接待的服务生非常热情地问：“是Gonzalez先生和Gonzalez夫人吗？”

Raul挂着温和的微笑：“是的。”

“是的？”在成功混进会场后，Guti阴阳怪气地重复着：“下次就轮到你女装。”

“是是.......”Raul淌着冷汗应和，努力不去想上次他女装时的痛苦回忆。事已至此，Guti不再抱怨，挽了Raul的胳膊开始装成优雅名媛，跟在西装男人身边四处转悠。

为了熟悉环境，加上等Cris黑进监控，Raul端着酒杯随便和宴会上的人聊天。他本来就有些贵族气质，谈吐落落大方，还真像那么回事。倒是苦了Guti，只能干站着发呆，然后开始在脑子里盘算回去后玩一次车震。

就在他满脑子黄色废料的时候，感觉一只手在自己的臀部轻轻地拍了一下。

Guti浑身鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，拍了他屁股的猥琐男人很快踱到Raul面前，加入了他们的谈话，聊了几分钟便离开了。

天知道Guti花了多大的力气才忍住拔出刀砍死他的冲动。

“Raul，刚刚他摸我屁股。”

Guti的声音小的跟蚊子哼似的，却挡不住其中的怒气。Raul同样小声劝慰他：“我知道。他和任务没关系，不要激动。”

“有人摸了你对象屁股，你却叫他不要激动？”Guti挽着他的手使劲拧了他一把：“Gonzalez，你完蛋了，你十天都别想跟我上床。”

Raul那镇定自若的表情终于有了一丝裂缝，他蠕动着嘴唇，泄了气一般：“不行，不要开这种玩笑。”

耳机里的Cris听呆了，他觉得自己早该想到Raul是这种人的。

“我就是这种人，Cris，我离不开他的，”Raul以一种理所当然的语气说道：“他也离不开我。”

Cris不能再细想到底是离不开什么“东西”了，他打断这两个人的小口角：“目标人物已经出现了，想办法把他引到楼上的房间里去，动静别太大，不然Kaka清场的时候会很麻烦。”

Guti嘀咕了一句类似“你就知道惦记着Kaka”的话，便松开Raul的胳膊从大厅的楼梯往二楼走去，Raul则隐到人群中。这是他们的习惯，Guti引诱目标很有一手，尤其是今天他还穿着性感女装，Raul只需要等在房间里一击致命就行了。

那双蓝色很轻松地对上了目标的视线，珠宝商只看见这位落单的金发小姐正站在二楼的扶手边冲他盈盈一笑，留给他一个不疾不徐的背影。他的喉咙动了动，抛下正在商谈的人就追了上去。

Guti的脚步停在最后一间的房门外，等珠宝商气喘吁吁地奔到二楼的走廊，他才对着男人招了招手，隔着整条走廊进行某种色情意十足的暗示，然后闪身进了房间。

商人直到将手搭在了门把手上才稍微起来一点疑心，这样漂亮的女人会在这样正式的晚宴上看中自己？多半带着金钱目的，图钱财的女人他见得太多，心中还带着些傲气。还未能细想什么，门打开一条缝隙，他被一只戴着白色手套的手握住了手腕。

他抬起头，蔚蓝色的双眼依旧含着笑意，于是他不再犹豫，借着手腕上的力推门而入。

下一秒，白色的浴巾缠到了他的脖子上。

杀手先生进入会场后便没有带枪，所以现在只能用浴巾狠狠的勒住商人的脖子，将他往后拖去，商人翻着白眼挥舞着双手，被Guti一把摁住。随着氧气的流逝，他的视线逐渐模糊了，只能看见不带一点温度的蓝色眼睛....

“你太狠了，Raul。”

Guti松开手，珠宝商还在抽搐的身体缓缓滑在地上，不再动弹了。

“要是能带枪进来，我也不至于这么暴力。”Raul为自己不优雅的作风感到抱歉，把尸体搬向浴室，回头一看Guti不知道什么时候摘了珠宝商的首饰，正把那枚大戒指往自己手上戴。左看右看又一脸嫌弃地丢回去：“太丑了，我们结婚的时候得买个比这个漂亮的。”

“你俩结婚申请两年前就交上去了吧？还没批呢？”Raul还未回答，Cris的笑声先响起来了，气急败坏的Gonzalez夫人当机立断就要去车子里揍他。

“你先撤退吧，”Raul简单地收拾了一下现场：“我还有点事要做。”

实际上这次任务完成的很完美，没有出一点岔子。目标人物是个完全没脑子的傻子，保安被Kaka整的服服帖帖，监控早就落在Cris手里了。

——除了那个拍了Guti屁股的家伙。

虽然Raul的作风向来是以任务为首要，但其实他心头一直压着怒火，不发泄一把都说不过去。最主要的是，他不想十天都上不了Guti的床，那样他俩都得崩溃。

Raul摁响了火警，人群如他预想般开始疏散，在Cris的帮助下他发现了那个长相猥琐的家伙。他不慌不忙地潜到那人身边，一掌打晕了对方。

而Kaka不知道从什么地方蹿出来，干净利落地解决了看见异状的保安。 

Raul在私人频道里向Kaka道谢，后者却反过来问道：“你们是两年前递交的申请？”

“是啊，上面迟迟批不下来，Jose隔三差五就要嚷嚷几句，我也很头疼。”

Kaka轻描淡写地哦了一声，说：“这么能拖，那看来我得早点准备了。”

“？？？” 

Raul把晕厥的猥琐男拖到厕所隔间的动作都顿了一下：“怎么回事，Cris知道吗？”

“当然不知道，还要拜托队长帮我保密啊。”

Raul答应的太快，导致他在绑住男人手脚的时候满脑子都是“我要是哪天说梦话把这事说出去了怎么办”，虽然梦话只有Guti能听到，但Guti知道就差不多等于RM所有人都知道了。

带着满肚子顾虑，Raul总算把人用皮带和领带绑在了马桶上，再扒了他的衣服，最后在人家脸上、腿上甚至是胸口都写满了红色的字母“Puta”“Gilipollas”——从Guti化妆桌上顺走的口红想不到还能用在这上面，西班牙人难得的恶劣了一番。

做完这一切，他像什么事都没有发生一样扬长而去。

Raul脱身后跳上了等候很久的车，Guti已经换了身便装，赤着脚坐在后座，不满地瞪着Raul。而Raul什么话都没解释，直接把手机照片丢到他面前。

Guti捧着手机看了五秒，脸上慢慢浮现出笑容，转过身就和Raul抱在了一起。

“亲爱的，你好浪漫——”

Cris不知道把人打晕了绑在厕所里能有什么浪漫的，他只知道这两个人八成要玩车震了。

“这是我的车，我的车！”在一片亲吻和布料摩擦声中，Cris悲痛欲绝：“活该不批你俩结婚。”

END


End file.
